


Dying

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Is this what it’s like to die?





	Dying

_Is this what it’s like to die?_

Jack makes a tally. Breathing? Barely. Eyesight? Blurry. Blood? Everywhere. At least his brain still works. Or not. Thinking isn’t his friend right now.

_Is this what it’s like to die?_

Could he make it to the phone? Negative. The door? Also negative.

_Fuck._

Why had he hung up the phone? He should have just put it down, gotten the door. Rose would have heard it. Shoulda, coulda, woulda.

_Fuck._

Maybe he’d just close his eyes. Go to sleep. He’d wake up from this nightmare, right?

_This is what it’s like to die._


End file.
